


best believe that

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo Choi is on loan to the Australians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best believe that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomeek/gifts).



> this pairing really deserves so much moreeeeee than the drabbles i write for them. but alas, this is all i've got. hope you like it, babe.

In these times, every pair of hands is needed.

His, well, they are no different.

Tendo Choi is not a man that has always been in LOCCENT. He might be better with the machines inside the fishbowl most days but he isn’t so bad with the machinery out here on the floors of the Jaeger Bay either. Some time from the opening of the Sydney Shatterdome to the launch of Gipsy Danger, Tendo spends a little over a month on loan to the Australians.

With Vulcan Specter all shiny and new, the Marshal brings in some new techs from the Academy for the Lucky Seven crew. This is not how he gets friendly with her pilots though.

Tendo knows Hercules Hansen from the brief time the man spends on Kodiak Island between Lucky’s downtime. The fact that they’ve spent a couple of convenient nights in the other’s bed helps too.

“Your coffee’s gone cold.”

Tendo likes how familiar that voice is, coming from behind him.

“It’s not the first time, Herc.” Tendo tells him offhandedly, wires poking out from the console he is working on. He is careful not to get any more of the grime or grease from his hands on another PPDC jumpsuit, he has enough laundry to do as it is.

“Want me to grab you another?”

Tendo turns around with a raised eyebrow to match his grin. “Rock star Jaeger pilot like yourself? Don’t worry about it.”

This is the kind of ribbing he doubts he will ever grow out of, and with how Herc teases him in return, Tendo can't say he doesn't love it. It's good to see the man looking like he wants to laugh.

“Think you might mean, a man with such refined taste like your own don’t drink coffee from the mess, Mr. Choi.”

When Herc reaches out for him, the pause in his motion is almost like he is asking for permission. A _may I?_ like Tendo could say otherwise when he is already tilting his head for him, lets him rub at the streaks of black across his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt.

He doubts this will become love. But how sweet he is with him, that has always been easy, and they can both go for something easy in these times when all the rest is going to hell. Tendo grins wider, turns his head a little more to catch Herc’s thumb with his mouth, bites down to get that soft spark burning again.

“You caught me there.”

He hardly means just this though.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
